20 Hearts For You
by Bonds Of Hatred
Summary: 20 drabbles from Skitter and I. AllenLena. "Darkness began to swallow me in. I could see Allen's confusion and helplessness as he leaned close." - Chapter 1
1. CPR

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

Collaboration of Skitter and Bonds Of Hatred's drabbles… 1st chapter done by Skitter.

--

**(Lenalee's POV) **

I was sinking. Water entered my nostrils as I struggled to surface. I choked madly, desperate to breathe.

_Help…_

Allen…Where was Allen when I needed him the most? I was about to suffocate and God knows where he is.

Tears mixed with the salty sea waters. My vision started to blur and go out of focus. I struggled to open my eyes. My Innocence was helpless, stuck within the current of the water. I grew exhausted.

_Help…_

It hurts so much…

_Someone… Someone save me! Please!_

I was prepared to let go of my last hope when something white swept over me. a pair of strong and warm arms pulled me up to the surface. I managed to catch a glimpse of Allen's porcelain-colored face, and his pained eyes.

_Allen…_

"Hurry, Allen! You've gotta do CPR on her before it's too late!" I heard Lavi's voice. Darkness began to swallow me in. I could see Allen's confusion and helplessness as he leaned close.

I couldn't hold on anymore. My grip on his arm weakened as he pumped out water out of my lungs. I choked for precious oxygen, and then, I felt his lips against mine, gently parting them and helping me to breathe.

_Was this our first kiss?_

I had no time to ponder over what was happening. I let my eyelids close, as tiredness faded away.

Then, I awoke and found myself in the Black Order's hospital, in the cosy bed sheets, and found Allen beside my bed, sleeping.

_Thank you so much, Allen-kun._

--

End. Reviews please!

-Skitter


	2. The Letter

Okay second drabble

Okay second drabble. Enjoy!

--

The letter

--

Balls of tears rolled down my chees as they dropped onto the coffin that laid besde me. He's gone forever and nothing could change that very fact. He sacrificed himself just to protect me. I felt soo useless. I couldn't do anything but to cry.

"Allen-kun..." I sobbed. Miranda slowly went up to me, trying her best to comfort me.

_Why can't I stop crying?_

Why did he have to throw his life away just to save me? I'm not worth his life!

From the corner of my eye, I could see Lavi running up to me. He held a piece of paper infront of me.. I looked at him, puzzled. He beckoned me me to take the paper to read it and told me that he had found it on Allen's bed. I wiped away my salty tears and took the paper. I then looked at it. It was addressed to me. I slowly opened the note. It read:

_**Dear Lenalee,**_

_**By the time you erad this, I may have died in the line of duty or just to save you...**_

_**I've always wanted to tell you something but I'm just too shy and scared to tell you. As months past since I came to the Black Order, I grew fonder of you. I like everything about you, your smile, your laugh, everything. What I'm trying to tell you is that I love you, Lenalee Lee. Nothing can change the fact that I have fallen deeply in love with you.**_

_**Don't cry Lenalee... One day, you'll see me again. Someday, somewhere. Just stay as cheerful and happy as you are now... **_

_**Until we meet again**__**,**_

_**Allen Walker**_

I clutched the piece of paper tightly as more tears trickled down my cheeks.

_I love you too, Allen-kun..._

--

Reviews!

-Bonds Of Hatred


	3. Lost

By the obaa-chan Skitter. I had to like pester her everyday to get this from her. Hehe. Well, Enjoy ^^

--

LOST

--

The tears that were unshedded by her

The pain she bottles all within her

The hurt unseen from the outside

The darkness she wallows in

She cries for someone to save her

She does so silently, no one can hear her.

She hates her life so much, she just wants to die

She wants a new life

She feels like a puppet, controlled by everyone

She hates to see his smiling face

It pains her.

It scars her deeply, mentally.

Why does it even matter to her?

His eyes the color of misty clouds

His hair ever so white, like the purest snow that fell around the globe

His tinkling laugh so lovable and adorable

But then, he doesn't feel her pain.

Hidden by her mask of cheerfulness

By the voice she fakes to make everyone relax

No one feels her agony, the agony to scream out that she wants to be free

She walks right out of the Black Order, longing to get out of the gloomy place

No one notices, no one realizes.

She runs as a light drizzle starts.

Her teal hair turns into locks of rat's tails

Fresh tears were let to flow

She finally stops by the sea, screaming with anger, hurt and most of all betrayal.

"Hey."

It was _his_ voice again.

"What do you want?!" she screams, wiping her eyes with her damp clothes.

His eyes bore into hers, gentle

She can't help but break down

The mask of happiness crumbles and falls

She looks fragile, weak

He just stares at her

"Cry it out," he whispers. "Scream."

His strong arms pull her to him, warm and stable

She soaks his jacket with tears, screaming about how unfair the world was to her

Her pale arms wrap around his neck, as she calms down

"Feel alright?" his voice asks again, soothing.

"Arigatou, Allen-kun," she smiles tearfully.

He was the only person she could talk to.

He was her _life_.

Before she knew it, Allen met her lips gently with his

She smiles within the lip-lock, as Allen pushes her bangs out of her eyes.

She mouths something to him, in the passionate kiss

She doesn't care if she feels it or not.

"_I love you, Allen-kun," _

She was hopelessly in love with Allen Walker.

The words he picked to reply melted her.

"I love you, Lenalee."

--

Done.

NATASHA, HAPPY?

-Skitter (the one that delayed this fic, -.-)

_**Hell yea, I'm happy! It took me weeks to get this from you! You slow baa-chan! Anyway, minna.. 2moro is Baa-chan Skitter's birthday. So plz send ur well wishes for her^^**_


	4. Dying

Okay, my turn to write. Yes, I've been bitching Skitter to write faster. Hehe. Well, today is Skitter's b-day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAA-CHAN SKITTER~! At last she's 12! Haha! I think I'm gonna buy her a D Gray Man manga o something related to Allen (she has an Allen-fetish)…

--

Dying

--

The first drops of rain dripped onto them,

Making the get soaked in a mixture of rain and sweat.

Tears of sorrow trickled down her porcelain-like cheeks.

"_Why __**must**__rain at a time like this?" was what she asked._

Her loved one was dying a slow and painful death,

And yet, it had to rain to make everything so much worse.

"_Gomenasai," _he said as he used his thumb to wipe my tears away.

She clutched his hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

He couldn't live that long,

That was what she already knew.

She wanted to make the moment last,

Even a little one, if it meant being with him.

Before he parted from this world, he whispered something into her ear.

He closed his eyes and what was left of his was his lifeless body.

"_I love you too, Allen-kun…" she whispered softly._

Black coloured stars appeared on his soulless body. He was turned into ash in a matter of seconds.

"_I love you too, Allen-kun…" _she repeated softly as more balls of tears rolled down her cheeks.

--

Okay, now this is done and I am happy. Now, I'm going out to buy Baa-chan her birthday present. Haix. Ja ne.

_**I know you are damn tempted to press the button below this!**_


	5. You Asked Me That Day

Skitter finally wrote her drabbles. After I bitched her about it again..

Here it is.

--

You asked me that day

--

Allen's POV:

You asked me that day

What was _'pain'_

I didn't really know

So I didn't answer

The question stayed in my head

For many more years after.

Afraid to tell you

I kept the answer within

Bottled up, sealed in my heart.

People say I'm a coward

I don't really object to it

I'm a fool

A coward

Somebody who fails at everything

I can still remember your question

"_Allen-kun, what does __**'pain'**__ mean to you?"_

Your melodious voice rings out at every second of my wretched life

Calling, murmuring

I didn't really think about the answer

Ever since you left that day

I've lost my sense to feel

I was numb, from head to toe

And that was the only moment I realised what was 'pain'

'_Pain'_ stabs you right in the centre of one's bleeding heart

It pricks mercilessly

'_Pain'_ is an arrow, a spear, a knife, a needle and even a pin

Digging, burrowing into your inner self

It drains you of energy, and happiness

It takes away the spark of life within one

It steals one's soul

That's what _'Pain' _is to me.

Perhaps you will never know

How important you are to me ever since

I regret confessing before you left

How much you meant to me

The pain I went through when you were gone

Was unbearable for me

And then it hit me

That I was in love with you

I blamed myself for my stupidity

For not realizing earlier

Before you drifted away from me

I'm sorry for answering you late,

I'm sorry for leaving you in agony

Still I often think back and wonder

If you felt the same way

And then I'd hear your voice again, saying

"_Allen-kun, what is 'pain' to you?"_

And then,

Bitter tears would come to my very eyes.

…_You asked me that day_

_What 'pain' was._

--

Finished!

Skitter

Baa-chan Alina actually wrote it. After the many bitchings I did on MSN, sms, email, verbally. Hahha.

Reviews, for the going to be 13 year olds, ne?

It'll make us happy!!!!!!!!


	6. Loosing you

Hey, yes I'm back. Yes, I'm a bitch for not updating until now.

--

Loosing you

--

My hearts aches as I watch you,

Slowly, slowly, slowly going into the pits of death,

Nothing could compare with this pain I felt within my heart.

_Allen-kun, it hurts…_

Even if my heart,

Was being stabbed multiple of times,

It was nothing compared to the pain,

That was deep within my heart.

Why wasn't I careful enough?

Why did I let my guard down?

Why was I stupid enough to let you get hurt?

_It hurts so much.._

_Just kill me now,_

_And end my suffering, Allen-kun.._

I'm afraid.

I'm terrified.

I don't know what I should do.

I don't want to loose you,

I don't want to see you go,

I want to hold you in my arms,

As I confess to you,

That I love you.

The bitter tears that ran down my cheeks,

as I prepared to end you suffering,

Right here,

Right now.

_Allen-kun, it hurts.._

My left arm dug deep into your chest,

As I ended the torture,

The suffering,

That you had felt.

I can still see the faint smile on your lips,

That you had before I ended your life.

Why wasn't I stronger?

Why wasn't I alert enough?

To know that you were being attacked from behind?

I'm sorry to cause you all this pain,

Lenalee Lee.

I was a stupid fool that doesn't deserve to be told those words,

That you whispered right before you died by my hands.

_Thank you, Allen-kun.._

_I love you.._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I love you to, Lenalee._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_As bitter tears roll down his cheeks._

--

Okay, my writing skills deproved.

A LOT.

SORRY!

But please review and tell me what you think it?


End file.
